Draco and the Sorcerer Stone
by Unlimited perseption
Summary: This fiction will give you a thrilling alternative to the original Harry Potter and allow you to again travel into the wizarding world but this time with the real Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Its been three days. Three days. I wonder if father knows that its been three days since hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry has begun sending out acceptance letters. Of course father knows. Hes a council member and a high paying sponsor and if he couldn't get it from the school he just order one of his slaves to retrieve the information. Mine has yet to come. Mine. What if I get in? What would father say… or worse what will he do? Maybe the owl with my letter is late. Yes just late my letter will come. Father says that if I don't receive an acceptance letter I will have disgraced the family name and he says that that is punishable by nothing less than death itself. Possibly if I clean up my room a bit and stay in line I might get only fifteen lashes and a month without supper.

The door opening is enough to distract me from my ongoing worries. " Draco Malfoy down in my office now." Father can't be home yet he wasn't set to arrive until three. I check the clock and realize it is at least fifteen minutes past the hour he was set to arrive. I rush to make my room decent incase he decides to have a surprise inspection. Then it came to my attention of my own appearance. I rush to the mirror and there my hair lays in its many different directions and my bangs slightly covering my pale blue grayish eyes. I quickly take the brush and gel and make an attempt at making it look acceptable. I look ghostly pale but that is only because I'm constantly kept inside because father views me as an embarrassment. Hogwarts won't only get me my father's approval but it will be my escape from being kept prisoner in this place and the cursed name of Malfoy.

"Draco Im waiting" and I realized again that I was lost in my own world again. I run down the hallway down the staircase and down another hall. If I hadn't been kept captive in this house or mansion really for 12 years then I would have gotten lost ages ago. I stop at the door to fix my shirt, slow my breathing, and wipe the sweat from my brow. I open the doors to whatever lays before me on the other side of these doors with a lingering feeling of fear and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I open the door with a creak following my every foot step announcing my arrival. I stop when I reach the center of the room before his luxurious desk and leather chair. Father seems to be watching the garden from the 20 foot tall windows that arch over his desk. Realizing I am here he turns around " Draco there is a problem that has just been brought to my attention regarding your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. And I must say that this particular issue is really troubling." He starts to walk closer to me with the aid of his walking stick which he does not necessarily need. His hand clutching the head of a snake, the symbol of Slytherin at Hogwarts. Our family has been in the house of Slytherin for generations which is another reason why I need my acceptance letter to come. While under the enchantment of his mysterious stick I have not been listening to what he has been saying. It is not until that very stick collides with my face do I realize my mistake. " Listen boy our family have been going to that bloody school for generations and it will not be my son that ruins what our forefathers have built."

Right before he can strike another blow theres a scratch at the window. There at the window an owl has what it looks to be a letter. I truly pray that its my acceptance letter. Father grabs me by the arm and swings me to the window " Go and see what it has to bring." My fingers fumble a bit while undoing the latch but I manage to get the window open. The owl places the letter in my hand, I give him his payment and he is on his way. "Let me see that." Father snatches the letter from my hand and and begins to rip off the seal to read its content. His face lacks in expression and therefore I do not know what the letter says. He then shoves the letter into my chest and leaves the room. My cheek goes numb but it doesn't matter as I read what the letter says

" We are sorry for the late arrival of the letter but we are pleased to announce that Draco Malfoy has been accepted and will attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in the beginning of our fall term…"

Tears prick the back of my eyes. I got in. Me. It then list all the things I'm going to need for the upcoming year. No doubt father will have purchased them already all that I need to do is to be fitted for my robes and I'm going to need to purchase my first wand. Then I notice what is written at the bottom.

"Term begins September 3rd"

September 3rd is a week from today. I'll be free in only a weeks time and that realization is what causes a single tear to make its way down my now burning cheek.


End file.
